Star Chaser
|release date = }} Star Chaser is an event in Candy Crush Soda Saga. It is only available in the mobile version. It is similar to Fishing Tournament and Striped Candy Contest events. The only difference is the player has to collect stars instead of candy fish or striped candies to participate the event. Introduction The star chaser challenge is a good way to win lots of free boosters if the player has plenty of free time to play endless games to collect stars. Stars are only counted if the player makes them him/herself, or if they are made by cascades when he/she makes a move. The player has to PASS the level to get the stars he/she has made in that level, if the player fails the level, he/she loses them. After the player plays at least one level for the stars and earns at least 3 stars (which s/he can keep only by winning the level), then the player can enter into a Contest against other players, his/her Facebook friends and some players from the King website. In order to win boosters, the player has to collect more stars than the players on the leaderboard. To find out who the player is playing against and how many stars the player needs to win, he/she need to click on the contest picture on the left of the map page. This will also show how long is left in the contest. If the player is at the top of the leaderboard at the end of the Contest, then he/she wins the most boosters (3 of everything except gold bars). There are boosters to be won right down to the 10th place in the Contest. The player can play any level for the contest and he/she can play the levels as many times as he/she like (as limited by available lives, of course). The player gets credited for star at 10× the stars collected in the level that the player is currently up to in the game, but only 1× if he/she goes back to play previous levels. For instance, if the player is on Level, say, 123, then each star she/he scores on that level will count as ten star if s/he wins that level. But once that level is won, if the player goes back to Level 123 or to any previous level and plays for more star in it, each star collected in it will only count as a single star once the level is won. However, if the player instead proceeds to Level 124 as the next newly available level in the game, stars collected at that level will score ten star for first star if the level is won. Challenge *At the beginning after this event is opened, the player must collect 3 stars from any levels to qualify for the official star Contest. However, s/he must pass the levels to keep the Striped candy. After having successfully collected a minimum of 3 stars (remember that a 10× multiplier is applied to the level that the player is currently on in the game, so she/he only needs to create two actual star on that level, but 20 on any other levels), the player will enter the Contest and win a free switch booster for doing so. *Once officially in the Star chaser, when clicking on the “Contest” display, the player will see a list of all players in their Contest, along with the current number of caught Striped candy for each player in descending order of his or her rank. Click "?" button to see information about Contest or click "×" button to close. *There are three reward levels which the player can get. However, the gifts have limitation: The first gift is just given to the first player, who caught the most Striped candy amount. The second gift is just given to the second player, and the third gift is just given to whom standing from the fourth to tenth. Of course, they are also given the other rewards from the gifts. *After the challenge finished, the players from first to tenth will win the following awards: **For 10th through 4th place: 1 each Lollipop Hammer and Striped Hammer **For 3rd or 2nd place: 1 each Lollipop Hammer, Striped Hammer, and Free Switch, plus 3 Double delish fish **For 1st place, the grand prize: 3 each of all boosters (including both types of Hammers, Free Switch, Double delish fish, Color Bomb Booster, and Coloring Candy Booster)! Have a fun Contest! Trivia *This event is similar to in . Gallery Gallery= AllenSC-cover.png|Meet Allen the alien! He's a happy UFO backpacker of the vast and sweet Candiverse! He really LOVES travelling, but hate long distance relationships. Get to know him in our sweet NEW event, Allen's Star Chase! ⭐️ AllenSC-UFObrokedown.png|Uh,oh! Allen's UFO-GPS broke down. He's lost in candy space! Hm. He COULD navigate through the stars... (He learnt how to do it that time his UFO crashed into the Salty Canyon... ) Help Allen find his way! Collect ⭐️ and light up the Candyverse! Help Allen find his way.gif|Twinkle twinkle little star, Allen wonders where all the planets are... Help Allen find his way! Collect ⭐️ and light up the Candyverse! Allen discovered planet.gif|I just discouvered that on the Pastry planet it's very fashionable to wear donuts as hats. Tasty & trendy! I like it.�� �� /Allen |-| Screen= Star chaser progress icon on screen.png|First icon Star chaser countdown icon on screen.png|Official icon Star chaser info.png|Where are we? Star chaser progress 1.png|Star chaser info 1 Star chaser progress 2.png|Star chaser info 2 Star chaser leaderboard bubble league.png|Star chaser leaderboard Star chaser gift.png|First reward When you prompt to quit a level in a star chaser.png|If you fail any levels When you collect 1 star on a star chaser.png|When you reach 1 star when event is active When you collect 2 stars on a star chaser.png|When you reach 2 stars when event is active When you collect 3 stars on a star chaser.png|When you reach 3 stars when event is active |-| Reward= Star Chaser 5th reward 161208.PNG|Rewards #5 Star Chaser 55th reward 161231.PNG|Place #55th without prizes |-| Icon= Starman elements rgb.png |-| Video= Candy Crush Soda Saga Leaderboards 15 US TV Commercial Category:Mobile features